


out of my mind

by alwaysred



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Peter is 15ish, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Security Cameras, Tony watches Peter touch himself, Voyeurism, this is fucked up im sorry, tonys a grown man as per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysred/pseuds/alwaysred
Summary: Tony hears a bump in the night (literally) and decides to investigate. What he doesn't expect to see is Peter Parker with his hand down his pants, and Tony soon discovers that what's been seen cannot be unseen.(This takes place after Spiderman Homecoming and before Infinity War- Peter is 15/16)





	1. a bump in the night

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in a very long time, even though I write lots of personal pieces. For some reason this fucked up ship has inspired me to hop back on it- can't get over the lack of works about this pairing. After Infinity War this is all I can think to use to heal.  
> Title from Gary Puckett's song "Young Girl".
> 
> Check me out on tumblr @downeyfordick

Tony had definitely heard something.

It wasn't often that he stayed overnight at the Avengers Compound, but Peter had come down for the weekend in order to learn his way around the abilities of his suit, which he had previously assumed were easily understood. He had been over confident in his assumptions, as proven in the D.C. incident, and an agreement had been made between he and Tony: for one weekend each month, he would come stay at the Avengers Compound and work on whatever needed to be tended to- usually it fell under two categories, physical training and technological tweaks. Learning the suit arguably fell under both, so weekends dedicated to this were usually some of the most tiring and stressful. Of course, even so, Peter was more than happy to be there. He much preferred being anywhere with Tony Stark than anywhere in Queens. He looked forward to these weekends with Tony at the Compound all month. At the Compound, he had his own room with a bed twice as large as the bunk in his apartment back home, and everything was extravagant. Technology was advanced, rooms had high ceilings, and Tony Stark paid him close and personal attention. It was definitely something worth looking forward to.

Tony didn't mind these weekends either, considering he got some space from Pepper, each given time to focus on their respective projects, and some significantly more light-hearted company, found within the teenage spider-boy. Tony wasn't the type to sleep very much- there was always too much on his mind, too many things to do. Tonight in particular, he was in the lab by himself, attempting to focus on creating a solution for a bug he'd noticed earlier that day with Peter's web shooters. Peter liked to help him with this stuff, since he loved (and excelled at) science, but Tony knew he wouldn't mind missing out on something so small. Not that it really mattered, considering Tony was getting nothing done anyway, becoming repeatedly distracted by any and everything except for the task at hand. He had found himself in this same position most nights Peter stayed at the Compound, and it could be assumed that maybe Peter’s teenage attention span was rubbing off on him.

Then he heard a bump from upstairs, the sound of something falling- or hitting a wall, perhaps? It was loud, almost violent, and indistinguishable.

Tony furrowed his brow, “FRIDAY, show me the live surveillance feed for upstairs.”

Before him appeared a display of several boxes, each one displaying a different room on the floor above him. He scanned each room for anything suspicious- the kitchen appeared unoccupied, as well as most of the dorms, save for Vision’s and Peter’s. Vision didn't seem to be causing any type of ruckus, nor did he seem to have noticed the sound Tony had heard. Then he looked at the display of Peter’s room, and- _oh_.

Peter was laid out across his bed, one hand grasping the silky sheets beneath him, the other disappearing beneath the waistband of his fuzzy pajama pants. His eyes were closed and his brows were drawn together, mouth slightly ajar as his hand moved carefully. Tony could not see what his obscured hand was doing, but as someone who had once been sixteen, he had a pretty good guess. Tony looked away, realizing how long he'd been observing the scene before him. He took a deep breath and debated his next course of action.

Tony had a few options:

He could ask FRIDAY to close the surveillance display, and assume the sound was nothing of significance.

He could go upstairs and investigate and- _God_ , _no,_ he couldn't do that. Tony knew where his subconscious would lead him and he wasn't sure he could handle that. He didn't want to disrupt Peter in such a moment of hormonal bliss, understanding the importance of occasional release. The kid worked hard at the Compound, and he deserved this one pleasure.

He could also just double check the monitor and make sure nothing suspicious was afoot, then turn it off and return to his work as though he hadn't seen anything.

Tony hesitantly decided double checking seemed like the safest option. Better to face a moment of brief discomfort than active danger, right? He turned back towards the monitor and observed each area carefully, once again, seeing nothing but empty, still rooms. His eyes drew back to Peter’s dorm and Tony held his breath as he took in the sight of the boy.

Peter had removed his pajama pants and, _Christ_ , everything was so much clearer now with only the thin material of his boxer briefs covering him. He wanted to look away, he really did, knowing he was crossing a line by invading the kid's privacy like this, but something about Peter's face was beckoning Tony to remain attentive. He was softly thrusting his hips up into his own touch, far too excited by the feeling of his own hand, only further convincing Tony of his very present virginity. He could see the flush of his soft features even through the security camera, and it gave Tony a heat in his stomach that he could not ignore. He looked so fucking  _pretty_. 

So pretty, and so, so young. 

As Tony began rubbing at the inner side of his thigh, he was reminded of his own teenage masturbation habits, and of just how irresistible the hormonal desires had been- how any and everything could be turned sexual. It occurred to him that, perhaps, Peter had found something about touching himself in a bed that was not technically his own strangely erotic, like getting off in a hotel room. 

_Fuck_. Tony was aroused, and he felt disgusted at himself for it. Tony was supposed to be Peter's  _mentor_ , and here he was, hardening like a _teenager_  over the sight of the boy bringing himself off, completely unaware of Tony's careful observations. He watched as Peter began to grasp at the sheets as though he thought they might disappear from beneath him, his body tensing up as his hand movements got sloppier and more urgent- he was going to cum. Tony didn't know if he could look Peter in the eye the next day- or ever again- if he witnessed that.

He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes, sighing, "FRIDAY, that's all I need to see. Thank you." 

When Tony opened his eyes, the surveillance monitor was gone, as well as Peter's flustered expression. 

Tony took a deep breath and took a swig from the glass of scotch he'd left unattended for what felt like years, but in reality, had only been a few minutes, elongated by the tension of the moment. He felt gross- gross and guilty, perverted and confused. 

"FRIDAY, delete the last half hour of surveillance."

He didn't want to know what he might do if he knew the ending to the show Peter had been putting on was that easily accessible. He stood up, finishing the scotch, and ran his fingers through his hair. He needed a cold shower to wash the fresh guilt away, and more importantly, some sleep. 


	2. tell me about the birds and the bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony deals with what he saw in several ways. Peter has a lot of questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna post this chapter last night but I knocked out at like ten? So here's chapter 2, it's a little longer, hopefully the time skips/scene changes make sense. There's no direct smut in this chapter, like not where they're actually touching each other, but it's coming, I assure you. The title of this chapter is from the song Age of Consent by New Order.

Peter was glowing beneath him, hair disheveled and sweat glistening along his brow. His eyelashes cast a shadow on his cheeks that Tony wanted to trace with the pad of his thumb. His lips were rosy and swollen from their excessive use, and all Tony could think about was how delicate and beautiful the boy looked under him. He had an angelic way about him, usually dripping with youthful innocence and purity, and now, the irony was almost arousing, how fucked out he looked, whining at every subtle touch.

He looked up at Tony through half-lidded eyes and let the words drip from pretty pink lips like honey,

_“Mr. Stark…”_

 

Tony awoke in his bed, his entire body tensened at the explicit nature of his dream. It had felt so _real._ He could feel his own arousal under the duvet, and it struck him just how long it had been since he’d woken up hard like this. His hormones weren’t failing him by any means, but he had not been at this level of sensitivity since he was- what, twenty? _Jesus._

Going to bed the night before hadn’t been easy after what he’d seen, but he couldn’t bring himself to handle it consciously. Based on the state of his cock this morning, he could assume his body and subconscious had teamed up to handle it the best way they knew how- even if it meant pulling out old dusty strategies from shelves long forgotten.

He stood from bed, ignoring his erection, and pulled a robe around himself. He needed to go to the common room and get some coffee. Or some alcohol. Or both. He looked at the clock- 8:47 a.m. And it was Saturday, which meant he had a full day of working with Peter ahead of him. Coffee it was.

He headed downstairs groggily, still caught up in a daze from his recent sleep (or lack thereof), when he was met with a very awake Peter Parker eating cereal in an oversized t-shirt and pajama pants- the same pajama pants from the night before. Tony glanced at the crotch of Peter’s pants and couldn’t stop visualizing the recent image of the bulge of his hand beneath them.

“Morning Mr. Stark! How was your night?” Peter was a morning person. Or he was just happy to be here. Likely a mixture of the two.

“Not the best.” Tony answered honestly, pulling a coffee mug from a nearby cabinet.

“Why’s that?”

_Because I couldn’t stop thinking about the look on your face when you’re about to make yourself cum._

“Stayed up late and… didn’t sleep well,” were the words Tony decided on.

“Why’d you stay up late?” Peter seemed to be full of questions today.

Tony turned around to face Peter, raising his eyebrow, “you know, I heard this weird bump last night.”

“You did?” Peter asked, suddenly dodging eye contact.

“I did. Might you know what it was?”

“Oh, yeah, well, I just kind of knocked the back of my head into the headboard… somehow,” he hesitated before meeting Tony’s eyes, “that’s probably what you heard.”

Tony nodded, “probably.”

Peter flushed at Tony’s skeptic tone of voice. Silence filled the room for an uncomfortable moment.

“When you’re finished, get dressed and meet me in the lab.” Tony demanded, turning back out of the kitchen.

 

-

 

Tony was leaning over a desk, observing a holographic model of the Spider-suit, while Peter looked around curiously.

“Are you going to help?” Tony asked, not turning around.

“Yes, Mr. Stark! I’m sorry. There’s just always so much to look at in here.”

Tony chuckled, “It’s not that fascinating.”

“It is to me!” Tony remembered how average Peter’s life had once been- how quickly everything changed. It explained the constant state of intriguement. Tony heard Peter gasp.

“Woah, Mr. Stark, how many security cameras are there in this building?” Tony turned around to find Peter viewing the live surveillance feed. He’s not sure how, but Peter managed to pull it up.

“Hey, is that my room?”

Tony held his breath.

“You can see into my room whenever you want to?” Peter looked to Tony.

Tony hated the wording he used, as though looking into Peter’s room occasionally was a desire, rather than a cautionary necessity.

“Uh, yes, I suppose I can.”

“And I wouldn’t know?”

“Not unless I wanted you to know.” Tony cursed in his head. Why had he said it like that?

“What does  _ that  _ mean?” A blush was beginning to crawl up Peter's face.

Tony cleared his throat, “Just that if for some reason I needed to alert you that I was in fact observing your room via the security camera, there are several ways that I could do that.”

Peter played with his thumbs and stared intently at his own warring hands, “could you… do that?”

“What do you mean?”

“Could you, like, start letting me know when you're watching? Just, so, like, I know, because...yeah.”

Of course Tony couldn't let Peter know every time he was watching- he couldn't let anyone know every time he was watching. That was the point of security cameras. But if it made Peter feel more comfortable, he would agree to letting him know sometimes. 

“Yes, I can. Here, pick a tone and when I open the security monitor and can view your room, you will hear that sound.” 

Peter chose a chime from a list, like something you might set on your phone to alert you of incoming texts. Peter thought this meant that when Tony opened the monitor, the sound would automatically chime throughout his room like a doorbell. While the latter half was true, the automatic nature of the chime was not. Tony would manually send out the sound when he wanted Peter to know he was watching. 

“Thanks, Mr. Stark! Now, what are we looking at today on the suit?” 

 

-

 

A whole day spent in the lab with Peter had been like some new form of torture. The boy was so smart, so eager to learn and utilize previously acquired knowledge, and so  _ pretty _ .

Tony hadn't noticed how attractive the boy was, since he was only just a boy, until he'd seen him in that new light. Now it was all he could think about. Tony hated the way that every little thing Peter did, he found himself sexualizing. 

Peter would stretch his arms above his head and his graphic t-shirt would raise to expose a few inches of his tummy, or maybe a bit of the waistband of his boxers. He was defined and smooth, but so unaware of it. Tony couldn't stop thinking about kissing him right there- right at his hip, so close to the place he needed to be but not close enough, and making Peter whine and roll his hips to be touched more.

Peter would lean over a desk, arching his back and putting his weight on his biceps, and Tony would begin to picture getting behind him, grabbing a hold of the boy’s slender hips, and rubbing himself against him until neither of them could resist anymore.

Everything about Peter was so sexual, and he didn't even realize it.

When dinner time rolled around, Tony offered to order pizza.

“How can the pizza man come to the Compound? Isn't the location supposed to be a secret?” Peter had asked.

“Well, when I say ‘order pizza’, it's really more of a carry-out situation. I send one of our guys off to go pick it up and bring it back, like a personal delivery man.” 

“That is so cool!” 

“You're so fascinated by everything,” Tony laughed.

Another thing turned sexual. Peter had probably never been touched before and he seriously doubted Peter had ever touched anyone else. Peter's constant fascination and curiosity would mean that behind closed doors, he’d be more than interested in every feeling he could receive- every feeling he could give. He could imagine Peter knowing he'd made Tony cum, and lighting up in the eyes with that pride he liked to carry humbly. 

Tony needed to  _ stop _ .

Once the pizza had arrived, they were sat down across from each other at the table, exchanging small commentary. Peter decided to strike up the conversation.

“Mr. Stark, if you don't mind me asking, what were you like in high school?”

“Well, I didn't have much of a high school experience, since I started college when I was fifteen-”

“Fifteen!” Peter exclaimed, “that's how old I am now!” 

Tony cringed at that, having it laid out in black and white. 

“Yes, I was fifteen. High school wasn't enough for me, so I started at MIT when I was still pretty young…”

The word ‘young’ left a bad taste on Tony’s tongue.

Peter seemed to daze off for a moment, likely considering his own intellectual abilities.

“I was still a teenager though,” Tony said, breaking the silence, “I didn't have a high school experience, but I did have a teenage experience. And a college experience, I guess, if you're wondering about that.”

“Yeah, okay, so what were you like as a teenager, Mr. Stark?” He rephrased. 

“Well, I was always really into science and my school work, so I guess I was kind of a nerd,” Peter lit up, knowing an idol of his had once been like himself, “but once I discovered girls, I was kind of distracted to say the least,” Tony chuckled. 

“Did you have a lot of girlfriends?”

Tony hesitated at the word, “uh, sure. You could say that.”

Peter took a moment to understand what Tony had meant.

“Oh.” 

Tony tried to turn the spotlight away from himself, “What about you? Do you have a girlfriend, or a crush... or something?”. It came out more awkwardly than he'd meant for it to.

“Uh, no… Don’t really have a girlfriend-”

“Have you ever had a girlfriend?” Tony hadn't meant to interrupt, but the question plagued his mind.

“Not… Really…”

Tony took note of that.

“But there's this person that I think is pretty cool-”

“Person?” Tony raised his eyebrow.

Peter became very focused on his plate, not looking Tony in the eye.

“Oh- oh! I get it. I totally get it. You don't have to talk about it, but if it makes you feel any better, I’ve had my fair share of partners that weren't female.” Tony immediately questioned why he'd said that, why he'd even assumed that was what Peter meant. 

“Really?” Peter looked up at him through his long eyelashes.  _ Fuck. _

“Uh, yeah…” Tony hesitated to elaborate, but figured that if Peter was interested, why not? “I don't really talk about it to the public, but I’ve definitely had some interesting experiences.”

“What's it like?” Peter asked, cheeks going pink.

Tony looked at him for a long moment.

“Really,  _ really  _ good.” 

“Does it hurt?”

“What? No-” Tony took a moment to realize what Peter was asking, “ _ oh.  _ Well, I mean, I've never… I've only ever been…” Tony was struggling with a way to say this.

“Does it feel good for them?” Peter was so red faced, you’d think he just ran a mile.

Tony took a deep breath, “Yes. Very much so.”

Peter looked at Tony for too long. Tony didn't know what to do.

“I need to go to my room. I'll be- I'll see you tomo- later, Mr. Stark,” Peter got up and made an awkward exit.

_ What the fuck was that? _

 

-

 

At some point past one in the morning, Tony found himself in the lab again, this time knowing damn well he was not getting any work done. He was debating something. 

The night before, it had been about this time when Peter had been touching himself. Now, Tony sat before the screen, trying to decide if it was worth it to ask FRIDAY to pull up the monitor again. He wasn't sure why, except he was, and he didn't want to think about it. 

There was always the possibility that Peter was fast asleep or doing something completely uninteresting, right? He convinced himself it would just be a quick check- just making sure everything was in order.

“FRIDAY, bring up the live surveillance feed for upstairs.” 

Tony knew deep down what he was going to see, but it didn't make it any easier on his body when it was really put before him. Peter was lying down, eyes squeezed shut and biting his lip. One hand was teasing, running up and down his chest, while the other was wrapped around his cock, and this time he didn't have any underwear on. He fucked up into his hand, evidently trying to be slow and steady but continuously failing as he became overwhelmed by the feeling. He was completely unaware of Tony’s observance. 

Tony felt himself hardening as he watched the boy play with himself, experimenting with different speeds and patterns. Peter brought the hand from his chest up to his lips, and placed two fingers in his mouth as he began to suck. 

Tony couldn't help it anymore. He unbuttoned his pants and slipped a hand in, grabbing his half hard cock over his underwear. He watched Peter's mouth carefully, watched as he sucked his fingers like a pornstar, and pictured the feeling of his tongue running along his cock, taking just the head in his mouth and teasing at his tip. Tony felt a spot in his underwear dampening of precum. 

Peter took his fingers from his mouth and brought them down between his legs. He spread his thighs and teased at his entrance. His mouth fell open as he arched his back, speeding up the hand around his cock. Tony was rubbing at his cock over his underwear, as if, morally, it made a difference to not outright touch himself. Tony felt invasive- Peter was experimenting with himself, testing something likely due to the conversation they'd had hours earlier, and Tony was watching it all while he remained unbeknownst to the invasion of his privacy. Why did that make him more aroused? 

Tony grabbed at the desk in front of him with one hand, the other still in his pants, until his finger accidentally grazed the table’s touch screen, setting off the “warning chime” in Peter’s room. 

_ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.  _

Tony stopped all movement as he waited for Peter to stop, to freak out, to do anything. But he didn't. He kept thrusting into his hand, getting increasingly aggressive, closer and closer to release. Maybe he hadn't heard it?

“Mr. Stark…” Peter choked out, as cum began spurting out of his cock and painting his stomach. 

Tony turned off the surveillance feed as quickly as he could. He had made a big mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so pleased with the positive feedback this piece has gotten in such a short amount of time! I really appreciate it and the comments and kudos just make me wanna write it more so thank you guys so much for joining me on my voyage to hell.


	3. tender is the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony fixes one bad decision by making several more. Peter refreshes his ability to count by ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves for some explicit shit this chapter! I thought about making this the last chapter, and I may still, but like... they kinda have to fuck, don't they? Let me know your thoughts. (If this keeps going there will likely be no more than 5 total chapters, then perhaps I'll do one shots in the same universe or something.)  
> if you've ever seen Kill Your Darlings, you can probably guess, but this was kinda inspired by the library scene.  
> Title from the song Space Song by Beach House.
> 
> UPDATE: I am going to end this piece here, but I am open to turning this into a series, most likely of one shots in the same universe, if anyone is tied to the concept. Otherwise I'm most likely going to write separate pieces about these two!

Tony was panicking. Peter had just been made aware that Tony was watching him get off, which, alone, was extremely overwhelming. But then Peter had  _ continued _ to get off, and he called out Tony’s name at the peak of his release, and now Tony was achingly hard and feeling like he was about to pass out at the same time. He didn't know what action to take. Was he supposed to go talk to Peter? To beg for his forgiveness? To never mention it and act like nothing had ever happened? Thoughts were racing through his mind at a thousand miles per minute and he couldn't pin one down for long enough to act on it. 

Then Peter made Tony’s decision for him as Tony heard a soft, boyish voice from behind him, barely speaking above a whisper, “Mr. Stark…”

Tony slowly forced his head to turn over his shoulder, revealing fifteen year-old Peter Parker standing before him in only a t-shirt that was so big it fit him like a dress. Its collar hung partially off one shoulder and drew attention to his sharp collarbones, in contrast with the soft features of his face. His fingers tugged at the hem of his t-shirt, brushing the tops of his naked thighs. His lips were parted and swollen from where he'd been nervously biting at them, and his eyes were glassy. He was glowing in the dim lighting of the lab, looking like something from a painting more than a real person standing there before Tony. 

Tony fully turned around to face him, taking everything in him not to advance towards him and kiss his pretty lips. 

“You’re so pretty, Peter.” 

It was so quiet that he wasn’t even sure Peter heard him, and a large part of him hoped he hadn’t.

“I'm sorry, Peter, I shouldn’t have said that.” He immediately attempted to recover, running his hand through his hair and sighing, “I'm so sorry, Peter.”

Peter looked at him for a moment, then at the ground to avoid eye contact.

“Did you see me?”

Tony didn't know if he was supposed to tell the truth now or not, and he hesitated to answer. Peter asked again.

“Did you see me… touching myself?” Peter's cheeks had gone pink, even visible in the darkness.

Tony began to lie, “Only for a moment, it was an accident, we can act like it never-” 

“It’s okay.” Peter looked up at him. “Did you hear me?”

Tony met his pretty eyes and couldn't find it in himself to keep lying. 

“Yes.” 

Peter covered his face in embarrassment. 

Words started pouring from his mouth, “Mr. Stark I'm so sorry, I promise I didn't mean to-”

_ Peter _ felt guilty? Tony almost wanted to laugh. Tony had been spying on Peter masturbating and  _ Peter _ was the one who felt guilty? 

Tony advanced towards Peter and wrapped his arms around him, running his hand up and down his back.

“Shh, it's okay, I don’t mind, it’s okay,” Tony attempted to calm him. Peter hugged him back. They stood there embracing each other in silence for a few moments before Peter finally spoke again.

“You don't mind?” He asked, as if he had only now taken notice of Tony’s wording. His breath was hot on Tony’s neck, and suddenly it was sinking in just how  _ close  _ Peter was. Every bit of his body that was touching Tony’s, he had become far too aware of. 

“I don't mind.” Tony repeated, still not pulling away from the hug. He didn't want to look him in the eyes right now.

“ _ Oh.”  _ Peter breathed against him.

“Yeah.” Tony put his hand on the small of Peter’s back. 

There was a long silence.

“Mr. Stark?”

“Yes?”

“Will you kiss me?” 

Tony's breath hitched in his throat. 

“I don't think I can do that, Peter.”

Tony began to pull away from the hug, realizing he had let it go on for too long, and looked Peter in the eyes. He looked like he was about to cry. He looked so  _ young _ and  _ beautiful  _ and Tony just knew he  _ couldn't. _

Peter leaned up and kissed him. 

It was rough and messy and Peter was shaking and Tony knew immediately that Peter had not kissed many people before; part of him felt so much worse because of that, but part of him felt so much better. 

Why did he find it so arousing that Peter had no idea what he was doing?

Tony pulled away  _ almost  _ immediately and grabbed Peter by the shoulders. 

“Peter, you’re a child. This is so-”

“I’m not a child.”

“You’re fifteen.”

“I’m Spiderman.”

Tony rubbed at his face in frustration. That logic was surprisingly difficult to argue with. 

Peter continued, “I keep the secret of being New York’s latest superhero. I keep the secret that I like... boys. I can keep one more.” He stood up straight in attempt to make himself appear older and more masculine. It was a failed attempt, but a cute one if nothing else.

“Don’t you understand that that is exactly why I can’t do this? You have so much to deal with already, the last thing you need to be worrying about is,” Tony struggled to find the words, “an affair. Not to mention, you just said you liked ‘boys’, Peter. Boys! I’m not a boy. I am a  _ man _ ,” he says coldy, “ _ You _ are a boy. I am your mentor. I am supposed to protect you- to train you. Not fuck you.” The last part came out all at once and the second the word ‘fuck’ left Tony’s mouth, he knew it shouldn’t have. 

“You want to fuck me?” 

_ God dammit. _

The word ‘fuck’ sounded so wrong on Peter’s tongue and it made Tony want to punish him.

_ He’s fifteen,  _ Tony reminded himself for what felt like the thousandth time tonight.

“That’s all you took from that?”

“I’ve never been…  _ fucked  _ before.”

Now Peter was laying it on thick intentionally. 

“Oh really? I would’ve never guessed.” Tony said sarcastically.

Peter looked offended, “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Well you don’t exactly take the longest time to finish.”  _ God, this was not the time for jokes. _

Peter’s face was completely red now. He furrowed his brow, “Maybe I just wasn’t trying to last…”

“With another person you wouldn’t last more than forty-five seconds.”  _ What was he saying? _

“I could last more than forty-five seconds!”

“Prove it.”

_ What the fuck? _

Tony actually could not believe he just said that.

Peter choked on his own breath.

“Oh- o-okay.”

Peter looked at him with big doll eyes and Tony knew it was over. 

“Sit down.”

Peter sat down in the chair Tony had been touching himself in minutes before, and pulled his t-shirt down over his crotch in embarrassment. Tony shook his head.

“No. Don’t cover that.”

Tony dropped down to his knees. There were a million alarms going off in his head, but when he looked up at the boy and saw the eager expression on his face? All alarms were silenced. 

Tony hadn’t been on his knees like this for another man in many years.  _ Boy _ , he corrected himself.  _ Christ. _

He held Peter’s knees and slowly parted them. Peter put his hands on the bottom of the chair, getting them out of the way. Tony leaned in and kissed Peter’s inner thigh. He was several inches from his cock, but it was enough to make Peter’s hips shift. This was going to be _too_ easy. 

He left another kiss, this time much closer. Tony’s eyes met his crotch. Peter was  _ so _ hard. There was a small wet spot forming on the front of his underwear and  _ fuck,  _ Peter was  _ so young. _

He looped his fingers in the waistband of Peter’s underwear.

“Up,” He coaxed. Peter raised his ass and allowed Tony to tug his underwear down and over his thighs, letting them fall around his ankles. 

Peter’s cock stood proud and red on his tummy, leaking precum. 

Tony leaned in, keeping his hands on Peter’s thighs, and gave a small lick to the tip.

“ _ Oh my god,”  _ Peter’s hips raised off the chair and Tony held them back down. He looked up at Peter, who was staring down at Tony with more focus than he’d ever seen him have on anything, and that was saying something. 

“Start counting.”

“W-what?” Words were having trouble coming out of Peter’s mouth coherently at the moment.

“Forty-five seconds, remember? Start counting.”

“O-oh, right… y-yeah… one,” Peter began, shakily.

Tony took his head into his mouth and ran his tongue around it.

“Two…  _ fuck _ …three...”

Tony took his shaft in his hand, pumping him slowly, then licked a thick stripe along the underside of his cock. 

“Oh my god,  _ Mr. Stark-” _

Tony pulled off, “keep counting.”

“Four...f-five…”

Tony started bobbing his head on Peter’s cock, only taking the first few inches. He wanted to give the boy a  _ somewhat  _ fair chance. 

Peter grabbed the back of Tony’s head, running his fingers through his hair. Whether or not it was subconscious, he began lightly pushing down on Tony’s head, coaxing him further down his cock.

Tony was trying to play fair, but if he wanted to be deepthroated, then, well. He’d give the boy what he wanted. 

Tony relaxed his throat and took Peter’s cock all the way down to the base.

Peter grabbed Tony’s hair and yanked, thrusting his hips up uncontrollably.

“ _ Fuck _ ! Oh my  _ god _ , Mr. Stark-”

Tony looked up at him from under his eyelashes and caught a glimpse of the boys red face, eyes half lidded and mouth wide open, pouring curse words and whining like a  _ whore _ . 

“T-twenty-six..” Peter stuttered, obviously struggling at this point. 

Peter would not stop bucking his hips, and Tony found this particularly aggressive, but he knew if he allowed him to continue, he would be cumming very, very soon.

Tony grabbed Peter’s thighs and allowed Peter to fuck his throat at his own pace. The pattern was messy and hectic, and Tony knew he was winning.

“Mr. Stark, I-I’m gonna… cu-”

The word trailed off into a girlish moan as he came down Tony’s throat, the clutch on his hair loosening and hips slowing as he rode out his orgasm. 

Tony swallowed, looking Peter dead in the eyes. He knew he had won.

But he also just blew a fifteen year old, so, maybe he hadn’t  _ really  _ won, but that was beside the point. 

He pulled off and stood up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“What number did you get to?”

Peter looked to the side, “...forty-three…”

“Told you you wouldn’t last more than forty-five seconds.”

Tony looked down at Peter, underwear around his ankles, large t-shirt barely covering his crotch, hair a mess, eyes tired and lips glistening. Tony still hadn’t cum, and he wanted nothing more than to do it on Peter’s face right now, but the alarms from earlier were starting to come back. 

Tony gestured at his state, “Pull up your underwear and get some sleep. We’ve got a lot to do tomorrow.”

And with that, he exited the lab, leaving Peter in his afterglow to make what he could of what had just happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe I actually typed all that with my own fingers. Wow.  
> This work is unbeta'd by the way, so if anybody might wanna beta this? Then like? Maybe we could figure that out? Idk lmao  
> I love all your guys' comments they crack me up so much, I'm trying to respond to as many as I can.  
> Also, if you guys want to, recommend me your favorite Avengers fics on here in the comments (doesn't have to be Peter/Tony, tho thats encouraged)

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm going to make this multi-chaptered, and there's probably going to be some plot, but I'm not sure how much yet? I'm gonna wing it for right now. Sorry if it's bad, still getting back into the groove of writing smut. I'm going to try to respond to most my comments so feel free to drop some thoughts :)
> 
> Check me out on tumblr @downeyfordick


End file.
